Vault 25
Vault 25 is a vault located in the Chugach Mountains east of Anchorage, Alaska. The vault was built to house U.S. soldiers and civilians, and some descendants still inhabit the vault using it as a research facility. Vault 25 was equipped with a GECK. Experiment Despite primarily being built to house U.S. soldiers and government personnel, an experiment was still put in place by Vault-Tec, despite saying otherwise. The experiment involved the Overseer of the vault secretly being a Chinese Communist, thus causing an immediate suspicion due to his Chinese ties, vault security were instructed to stay loyal to the overseer regardless of what may happen. The Overseer, Wáng Yún was born in China and moved to the U.S. as a spy, after being captured by the U.S., Vault-Tec recruited him to be the Overseer for the experiment. Many soldiers in particular felt threatened, and were banned from attempting harm to the Overseer. The vault was intended to open whenever the populace finally found out that the Overseer was a Chinese Communist - or he was killed due to suspicion. Friction Quickly within months growing suspicion of Overseer Wáng Yún increased. This was boosted as time went on, Wáng Yún was instructed to increasingly incorporate Communist ideals into the populace overtime. By Mid-2078, not even a year into the vault's experiment, U.S. Army general Edward Oslo ordered troops to spy on the Overseer and break into the Vault-Tec records to find proof the Overseer was a communist. Finally by August 2078, files found showing Wáng Yún's origin was found, and General Oslo ordered his troops to kill the Overseer and any who may defend him. Shootout The night of General Oslo's order, U.S. troops in the vault hunted down and killed Overseer Wáng Yún and the Vault Security who had been ordered to protect him. By dawn, the battle was over. Aftermath and Continued Habitation With the experiment already over, the vault inhabitants were allowed to leave, however; common belief that it would be too inhospitable lead the vault to stay closed for 4 more years, wherein General Oslo became the acting Overseer, a title which he abolished, instead choosing the title "High General" due to the belief that the rest of the U.S. military was surely destroyed. After 4 years of peace within the vault, radiation readings showed it was completely safe, the mountains the vault was built into practically shielded the area from most of the fallout, and High General Oslo ordered the vault door to open. Not all of the inhabitants left however, a select few stayed behind, opting to continue living in the vault for its safety rather than the wasteland. Immediately outside the vault's entrance, the town Dawn's Star was founded, so named due to the fact that when the Vault 25 inhabitants left, the rising Sun was visible. Using the GECK supplied to them, the already mostly intact area was enhanced, creating an oasis compared to what was in the surrounding area. Remaining Vault Dwellers The few who opted to stay in the vault were tasked with researching advanced technology to help the settlement in its defenses and agriculture. While the GECK had already given useful land, advanced weapons research ensued. This included going into Vault-Tec's files as well as what remained of catalogued U.S. weapons, thus enabling small-scale reverse engineering of laser and plasma weapons. In 2147, the remaining dwellers chose to leave the vault, parts of the vault were destroyed and used for Dawn's Star, while the rest is still used by the settlement for research and development, as well as housing. Category:Vaults Category:Alaska Category:Anchorage Wasteland